Mystifing Amendments
by ButterflyKizziez
Summary: The trio er... fouro? go to a ski trip with their school... pretty much original and very kawaii... i think it got oo mushy though at the end...
1. Disclaimer

Sakura: Okay! So I forgot I'm S-O-R-R-Y! I don't own CCS, CLAMP DOES! Now get off my back! *runs away crying*  
  
Li: *Shrugs while turning to the reader* Would you like some tea? 


	2. Ho-e! I'm late!

Chapter one  
  
  
"No! Don't leave me!" Sakura yelled as she saw a beloved one fall, breathing nothing. She noticed a figure in the black sky. She couldn't quite see it but she yelled for it to show her who she was. The figure just laughed as Sakura woke up in a sweat.  
  
***  
  
It was a bright morning in Tomoeda, with leaves falling from the harsh cold winter to come. The sky was a dreary gray with snow in its forecast. Seeing this makes a perfect day for skiing. The sixth grade class of Tomoeda Middle School were to go to the Yukiouto Mountains that day for lessons in Physical Education.  
  
The birds were flying high in the south to get away from the cold as a beautiful gray haired girl stood, shivering, looking at the birds as she waited at a stop sign on the corner of Liouto Drive.  
"I wonder why she is late this time?" The little girl questioned herself still looking at the bird's go south. As they left out of view, she starred down Liouto Drive to see if that someone was to come any second to save her from the frost biting winter to come.  
  
***  
  
Sakura sat up in bed as she noticed Kero beside her sleeping. Not knowing if she should wake him up or not, she just starred at him. The sky was getting darker outside, as to get ready to spill all of the energy out of the clouds. The wind started to blow and it began to knock on Sakura's window outside.   
  
"Hoe?" Sakura gazed out of her bedroom window. As her gazed broke, she turned around to find her alarm clock glowing 7:10 a.m. With a loud shriek, she jumped out of her bed, waking Kero in the process.  
  
"Ah! I'm late! I'm late again!" She yelled as she ran to her closet. Grabbing her cotton bell sweat shirt that Li's mother gave her when she won the trip to Hong Kong and her wide leg bell bottom jeans, Sakura ran back to her bed and started to put them on. She remembered that her class was about to leave to go to the Yukiouto Mountains in less than 10 minutes so she had to hurry.  
  
"Ah! I need to pack extra clothing! We are staying for a week!" She yelled as she threw her pajamas on her bed, hitting Kero.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" Half-annoyed, Kero rubbed his head as he looked out from the pajamas she threw on him at Sakura in her closet. As she grabbed some extra clothing, Kero looked on sadly. With duffel bag and some additional outfits in hand, she ran back to her bed.  
  
"Did you forget?! I'm going to the mountains with the sixth grade class for skiing!" She said in a panic as she threw her clothes and bag on top of Kero, who was still holding his head. He was yet again buried under her attire as she started to fold them.  
  
"Are you going to bring me?" He had tears in his eyes as he grabbed the pants she was folding. Impatient Sakura said that she would if he would let go of her pants. She yanked the pants away, causing him to fall on the ground with a THUD.   
  
"...Ouch..." With another thud he fell to the ground completely, with paws in air, as he acted like a dead dog. His eyes were big X's as his tongue fell out of his mouth.  
  
"Kero..." Thoughtfully, Sakura picked him up and stuffed him into her handbag by her desk after she folded the rest of her clothing. The sky was getting darker and she knew that the grayed hair girl was waiting for her at the stop sign.   
  
"I need to hurry!" As she ran out of her room to the hallway, Kero poked his head out of the handbag. With a hurry look on his face, he asked her if she forgot anything. She ran back to her room to grab the Sakura cards and the necklace.  
  
"Well, this should be great. She doesn't even notice that her diary is missing!" He said to himself as he grabbed the diary that was stuffed way down in the bag. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth with his eyes very wide. Like a crazed maniac, he laughed continuously until Sakura walked back out of her room, closing the door. She quickly put the necklace around her neck, the cards in the handbag, and while grabbing her belongings, she ran down the stairs. At the last two steps she jumped off, throwing her bags against the door, causing Kero to stick his head out.  
  
"Bring.. me... some... food!" Kero said weakly while he started to sink back into the bag. "I live through so much pain.." Sakura ran into the kitchen to her father who had her breakfast and lunch in his hand.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura." He said smiling like every other morning. Touya was at the kitchen table drinking coffee as he looked at Sakura who was overly exhausted from running too much.   
  
"Poor Kaijou have a ruff morning, ne?" Gazing into her eyes as he just smiled with evilness, knowing she was about to get angry. It was the same thing every morning. He would call her a Kaijou, she would get mad, kick him in the shin, the usual. But this morning was different. She just looked at him as she grabbed the lunch and breakfast her dad made and turned around, running back to the door where her bags were. Her dad yelled for her not to forget the new jacket he bought her. Touya was surprised and knew something was up.  
  
"Where's the squirt going in such a hurry?" Touya said looking to where Sakura ran. His father just smiled and said, "She's late. Sakura was suppose to meet Madison at the stop sign two blocks away to meet the bus. They are going to Yukiouto Mountains this week for skiing." He looked at his watch, "And they are to leave in less than 5 minutes. She's not going to have time to make it there." Her father said worriedly, watching Sakura put on her skates and gear at the door.   
  
"I'm leaving!" She grabbed her bags and skated out the door, leaving her brother bewildered. She didn't even kick me...  
  
***  
  
The sky was about the same as when she left it earlier in her room. But now she could smell the snow in the air along with the trouble she knew she was going to be in when met up with Madison.  
Just one more block...she thought as she swung around the corner to see her friend at the stop sign, shivering as she starred at the sky.  
"I am so sorry, Madison!" Sakura begged when she reached her best friend. The gray haired girl stopped her gaze from the sky back to Sakura who was on her knees now begging for forgiveness. Madison just laughed as she shivered and said that they need to get going before they missed the bus.  
  
Just as they were about to start walking to their destination, a quarter of a mile away from where they stood, Tori rode up on his bike looking at the two girls.  
  
"Looks to me you need a ride." He smiled starring at Sakura and Madison. Julian rode up behind Tori smiling as he stopped his bike. They reached out their hands to the girls in unison, motioning them to get on if they want to catch the bus on time. The gray haired girl and her best friend took the invitation. 


	3. Sleeping on his shoulder...

Chapter 2  
  
"Okay, kids. We will be going to Yukiouto Mountains right after roll-call. Say 'here' when I say your name." Mrs. Mackenzie said as she took out the clipboard of the names of students. She started to say the names aloud.  
  
"Sakura Avalon?" No one answered.  
"Sakura?" No one said a word. As they started to look around, Li gazed out of the window. How am I going to tell her? He thought as he watched the drizzle of snow fall.  
"I guess Sakura will not be joining us this week..." Li stood up uneasily in his seat as Mrs. Mackenzie starred back at him.   
"Wait! Mrs. Mackenzie! Madison isn't here either. They are probably late..." He said looking around to see if he was right. He didn't want to go on this trip without her. The teacher nodded and went on with her roll call.  
"...Chelsea?"   
"Here!"  
"....Zachary?"  
"Hai!" Li settled back down into his sit as he started to gaze back out of the window when he saw Tori and Julian on their bikes with two familiar girls. Sakura...  
  
***  
  
"Thank you so much!" Madison and Sakura said happily to the two guys. They hopped off of the bikes and Sakura sat down to take her skates off. Madison grabbed their bags and started to put them on the bottom of the Greyhound bus, leaving Sakura with her handbag. I hope this bus has a TV and DVD. I want to show everyone how Sakura captures the cards. Everyone knows what she does now since it's over with... As she started to gaze up at the sky with the dreamy eyes of hers, Sakura tapped Madison on her shoulder with an annoyed but friendly look.  
  
"Oh!" Madison yelped, coming out of her dream world. Sakura sweat dropped, knowing what she was thinking.  
  
"Let's get on the bus.." Sakura said smiling as best as she could. The girls waved at the two boys and started to head up the stairs.  
  
After they got on the steps of the bus, Mrs. Mackenzie stopped her roll call to look at the girls. She smiled.  
  
"So nice of you girls to join us! There are empty sits in the back. Make your selves comfortable as this will be a long trip." The girls just smiled as they walked the rest of the way onto the bus.   
  
"Oh! Look Li! Sakura and Madison are coming on the trip!" Meilin said smiling as she looked at Li. He looked up to see Sakura walking his way. The blood from his heart started to race to his face as he could feel the cherries popping out of his forehead.  
  
***  
  
"Eli?"  
"..Oh.. Here!" He said as Mrs. Mackenzie started roll call again. Madison saw Eli and asked to sit with him. He kindly scooted out of her way so she can sit in her favorite spot, by the window.  
  
"Hey, Eli." She said smiling like usual. His heart sank knowing that he couldn't resist her sweetness.  
  
"Hey, Madison.." He smiled back into her eyes as he put his arm around his girlfriend. Right after the battle between Eli and Sakura, he told Madison how he felt about her. Since then they have been together and they both enjoyed it.  
  
***  
  
Sakura scooted into a sit that was empty, window and isle, so she could let Kero out of her bag to sit and be warm. As she let him out of her bag, Li gazed her way.  
  
"Why does that brat keep staring at you, Sakura?" Kero said to his master quietly.  
  
"Hoe?" Her eyes left Kero's to Li's. She smiled as they both stared at each other. He smiled back, blushing lightly.   
  
"It is so cold!" Her gaze broke away from his as she looked at Meilin balled up in 3 jackets and blankets. Li sweat dropped as Sakura giggled. Snow was starting to fall as the sky grew grayer. It was about to snow hard as the sky couldn't hold the precipitation any longer. The brown haired girl along with the stuffed animal appeared to stare out of the window. It's so pretty! Li thoughtfully stared back to see her eyes flow from the sky down to the ground where the snow laid as a thick sheet of paper. Her eyes grew to stars as she gazed on.   
  
***  
  
"...And that is how skiing was invented." Rita heard Zachary say to Chelsea who was on the verge to insanity. She knew he was telling stories but every one was lured in to this amazing tale about tennis rackets and tree branches.  
"Is that really true?" One student said. That was it. Chelsea wrapped her hands around her cousins neck to get him to stop. He kept going. Everyone started to giggle.  
  
***  
  
"What's wrong Eli?" Madison said worried that something was worrying him. Her love's face was overwhelmed with thought as he starred at the floor. What pretty carpet...  
"Oh nothing. I'm just thinking." He smiled back to her to reassure her that nothing was wrong. She grinned too as if to tell him that she believed him.   
  
***  
  
Li climbed out of the seat from Meilin, who was telling herself the philosophy on freezing toes and finger tips. Not the toes! Please! and walked to where Sakura and Kero were sitting.  
He picked up the sleeping Kero in the seat next to Sakura and sat down, placing Kero on his lap. He saw that Sakura's head was laying on the window sill of the bus. She must be tired...  
  
"Oh! Hey, Li." She said as she lifted her head from the window. The sky was back to a grayish-white while they spoke. With a look of concern he gazed at her. He noticed that she was wearing the shirt that his mother gave her on that fateful winning trip as she noticed that he was wearing the scarf she made him. They both blushed and looked away from each other. Meilin became aware of the situation and gave a quiet little giggle as she already knew both of their little secrets.  
  
"Are you tired?" Sakura peered at Li while he asked that fateful question to where she nodded yes.   
  
"I didn't get much sleep last night." She said as her eyes started to drift closed. He looked at her with alarmed as she said it was a dream. Her head found his shoulder as she fell asleep on him. He just smiled and leaned his head on to hers.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Li. Did you..." As Eli looked to where Meilin was in which she was still talking to herself about the cold, he noticed that Li wasn't where he sat down beside her. He looked puzzled as he looked back and forth to where he could had gone. With chestnut brown hair behind Eli's chair and another brown haired girl behind Madison, he knew exactly where Li was. Eli peered over his seat to the ones behind him. As a breath of air came out of his mouth, Madison looked over her chair too. Sakura's precious head, the one filled with all of her thoughts, dreams, hopes, and secrets, was on top of Li's shoulder. His too, was on her head. Meilin noticed that the other two love birds were looking at the two beside herself, she started to giggle. Madison too, started to giggle as Eli grinned. 


	4. The Restaurant

Chapter 3  
  
"We are stopping by a local restaurant on our way to the mountain. Since we have about an hour to go, I thought you kids deserve a little break." Mrs. Mackenzie said as the bus came to a holt.  
  
"Hey! Li, Sakura! Wake up you two!" Both of their eyes slowly opened to find Eli, Meilin, and Madison looking at them. With her head still on his shoulder and his head on her, both still looking at the 3 others confused.  
  
"Hoe?" Li lifted his head up to see that he was leaning on the girl of his dreams. He blushed feverishly.  
  
"..Oh ...Um.." Li stuttered trying not to make his love obvious. The other three chuckled. Sakura lifted her head off of Li to find him red as an apple with watery eyes. She knew they both fell asleep on one another...But why didn't anyone wake us up? How did Li get over here? she thought as they both stood to stretch before they got off of the bus.  
  
"Okay, you five. We need to hurry and eat so come on!" Their teacher said as she got back on the bus to grab her purse. She looked at the five before she stepped back out onto the thick white sheet outside.  
  
"You two are so cute together!" Meilin said grabbing the other two. They all started to laugh as they walked off of the bus, leaving Li and Sakura to themselves. They both sweat dropped as the others left but were happy to see them go.  
  
"I... Um.." Li started to say but was too nervous to finish. He was developing a frog in his throat whenever he spoke to her, yet he wasn't sure why. She is a girl I like but I've liked many before. Not like this though. He shook his head violently trying to get the thought away.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Sakura asked anxiously as she pulled her jacket on. Not being able to zip her jacket up made her really agitated.  
  
"Here let me help." He kneeled down and took the bottom of her jacket into his strong hands along with the zipper. He didn't know it but Sakura was looking at him the whole time, blushing, as if wanting to tell him something important but couldn't find the words. He pulled at her newly worn jacket and stood up to zip it. The brown hair girls eyes looked at the ground as if something magical was to happen any minute. After the zipper was fixed they stood there in front of each other not saying a word, both looking at the ground. To break the silence, Sakura lifted her head to see Li starring at the floor too but with now aspirations in mind. She took her handbag and put Kero in it as she quickly grabbed Li's coat and raised his hand to take it. He gazed at it for a second acting as if it were unknown to him. She just closed her eyes and smiled at him to make him blush even more.  
  
"Oh... Thank you, Sakura." He said putting on his jacket while looking at her caringly. Smiles were the only thing in the air at that moment as nothing else seemed to exist. A hand touched his as he noticed that it was hers. She quickly led him off the bus, hand in hand, while her handbag with Kero was around her shoulder. He stopped abruptly as she kept going. Being use to getting pulled back, she stopped and turned around to see him starring at their hands. She let go immediately as he jolted his head up to see her smile warmly.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Li! I just thought that we should hurry and get something to eat before..."  
  
"It's okay, Sakura." He said tenderly as her grin faded into a kindhearted welcome. It was starting to snow again as the two kids stood looking at each other. An eerie feeling shook the two as they swung their heads up to look at each other with stern looks.  
  
"What was that?" Sakura asked frightened. Just then, Eli, Madison, Meilin, and Mrs. Mackenzie ran out of the restaurant to look at the two gazing back at them.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Eli questioned, confused. I thought all of this stuff was over with by now. What's going on Reed? In the distance, a strange looking girl stood on a roof top looking at the six in the parking lot, in a thick sheet of snow.  
  
"Get ready kids. The fun is about to begin." An evil grin was heard and the group looked into the direction of the sound. Strangely enough, the group was confused, bewildered as to see nothing but snow in their view. Everyone thought that the cards were over with, that nothing else would happen like that anymore. The adventure was suppose to be over.  
  
"I think we've had too much drama for one year. I think we should head in." Eli said still gazing in the direction of the laugh. Knowing better than all of them, he knew something was up but he wasn't sure what.  
  
"Yea! And when we get back on the bus, I'll play all of the videos I taped while you were capturing the cards, Sakura!" Madison's eyes widened as she spoke with love in her voice. Eli sweat dropped along with Sakura.  
  
"Come on, Li. Let's go in..." With her white cotton bell sweat shirt, her overly large jacket, and her flared out jeans, Li watched her as she headed in. Hands in pocket remembering that Sakura just held his hand. This might be a great trip after all... He ran after her.  
  
***  
  
It was a very large restaurant from fifty to a hundred public people eating at the buffet and more eating for the dinners. The walls were filled with dog sled racing winners and sleds themselves, propped on the border with nails. They were also painted a gorgeous sky blue color. It was warmed by a huge fireplace, big enough to heat the town of Tomoeda. As more amusement and fascinations came, so did the hunger and it was coming fast.  
  
"Uh...! FOOD!" Kero yelled from inside the handbag of Sakura's. Even though everyone in her hometown knew about the little stuffed animal, no one out of her area knew who she was and she planned to keep it that way.  
  
"Kero! Get back in there! I'll feed you when we sit down!" Others looked at Sakura as if she was from a mental institute that just had recess. She just smiled and went back to picking at her food from the buffet. She picked up a turkey leg, fries, potatoes, burgers, fish, sushi, and last but not least, cake. All of which was for Kero.  
"Did you get anything that you wanted, Sakura?" Li followed Sakura to an empty booth to sit down as he spoke while he held his tray of food. She just smiled and said all was for Kero. She wasn't that hungry anyway. Li grinned nervously back as he watched her sit down. Sliding in the booth beside her made Kero angry that he had to sit on the opposite side of the table.  
  
"He is so kawaii when he is angry, don't you think, Li?" Sakura giggled as she talked as Li nodded eating his food as politely as he could.  
"Can we sit here?" Sakura and Li along with Kero lifted their heads to see Mrs. Mackenzie smiling down at them. She had on her Yellow Adidas jacket along with her ski pants already on.  
  
"Hai!" The two spoke in unison. The teacher just sniggered as the brown haired kids blushed. No one spoke until all was done eating. They could hear Zachary speaking one of his believable stories yet again while Chelsea tries to strangle him. Rita and Niki just laugh with the other students around.  
  
"...And they lived happily ever after." Li and Sakura turned their heads around, facing the rest of the students to hear the story.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me! This is such an unbelievable story! I can't believe you guys believe him! Argh!" While Chelsea tries to squeeze the life out of him again, a kid asked to repeat the story as Zachary nods yea. Chelsea gives up in the process.  
  
"...Once upon a time, a girl coincidentally had magical powers. Another one, a male, found this out the first day he met her..." Sakura and Li looked at each other patiently as the story went on.  
  
"...and she gave all her might but she couldn't transform her magic. Then, her guardians gave their power to her as her loved one gives his last bit of strength to her to help..."  
  
"That is so fake! Shut up Zachary!"  
  
"No..." Madison puts her finger to her lips as she turns around to see her best friend and a guy looking at each other.  
  
"That sounds like Sakura and Li." At the sound of their names they jolted their head from each other to see everyone giggling saying, "Yeah! That's so true!" Last thing I ever thought of Chelsea saying...'It's true'... Li thought. 


	5. Learning to ski...

Chapter 4  
  
It had been 4 hours since they left their hometown, waiting for the real fun to begin. The bus had just pulled into the cabin stay for Yukiouto Mountain as the students filled the air with joys of laughter. No one could resist the sweet temptation of the snow under their feet and the excitement they soon should be having, all except one unforgettable person...  
  
"It's so cold! I think my feet are in ice! Yes, I said ice! They are FROSTED!" Meilin screamed at the top of her lungs. With laughter and joy, the kids starred giggling at her personality for the trip.  
  
"I hate the cold!"  
  
"Oh hush, Meilin. You'll get use to it. Plus, we have to go through with our plan..." Madison whispered secretly to Meilin and Eli as they walked to the cabins Mrs. Mackenzie appointed them to. They knew they had to get the strategy on the road if they wanted it to work by the end of the week.   
  
Meilin grumbled.  
  
"Oh, alright!" The three stomped off in the snow rapidly making sure their feet wouldn't get so cold.  
  
"Hum. They have been acting a little....how do you say it....Goofy lately, ne Li?" She let the question linger in the air as she trotted off into the cabin with the rest of the students. Li trailed behind.  
  
***  
  
"Okay students. This is the girls' cabin..." Sakura and Li walked in slowly to find Mrs. Mackenzie explaining the cabin situation.  
  
"The door right here leads into the boy cabin. Don't get so jumpy when I tell you that there is no lock on this door to prevent you all from invading each others privacy. I'm sorry but I checked all of the cabins and none of them had locks. Now with that out of the way..." Meilin, Madison, and Eli starred at each other in disbelief, yet grinning evilly. Wow... No lock on the door. This is going to be a very interesting plan. Thought Madison smiling happily towards Li and Sakura. They let out a soft nervous giggle, faces red in an awkward expression, looking at the three across the room.  
  
"...and don't try anything I wouldn't do!" Mrs. Mackenzie said as she walked out of the cabin. Everyone started to giggle.  
  
"Come on! We can ski now!" Chelsea grabbed Zachary's arm as she led him out of the disoriented cabin, everyone starring at the opposite sex.  
  
***  
  
"...HO-EEEE!" Sakura screamed as she landed face first into the snow. Eli let out laugh as he saw her stand up, caked in snow.  
  
"Um.. Sakura. Christmas isn't here yet. You don't need to dress like Santa." She scowled the group as she wiped the snow off of her face looking at the ground. Li looked on helplessly. I hate seeing her mad....although it's very kawaii... Li started to giggle. The rest of the snow melted as she turned bright red in anger. Her face expanded till it was bigger than her body.  
  
"STOP LAUGHING!" She yelled at the group. Everyone stopped and stood bewildered as she came back to Earth, true face and all. Li was still giggling as she looked on, helplessly. He gently puts his hands on her shoulder and told her that maybe she should try again. She smiled as she grabbed his hand.  
  
"You're coming with me!" She said happily as she dragged him to the top of the slope. Oh great! what did I put myself into now? 


	6. The Living Cabin

Chapter 5  
  
"That was so much fun!" Sakura said putting her ski's and gear next to the wall in the living room cabin. It was cozy yet empty as Li and Sakura were the only ones there. They were hungry and were about to grab something to eat before they headed back to the cabin where everyone else went. Li came through the door as she sat down on the couch; he was red and bruised badly.  
  
"You know? I don't think that tree liked you that well..." The brown haired girl said apologetically as she twisted around to face him on the couch.  
  
"I don't think so either..." He said falling before he could put his own ski's down. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw him on the floor.  
  
"Oh, Li. You are so crazy!" This time he was red for blushing as she came over to pick him up. She laid him down on the couch as she went into the kitchen area of the living cabin and brought back some ice.  
  
"Here. This might help the bruises." She said calmly and soothingly. He just smiled as she sat down beside him, putting the ice gently to his swollen head.  
  
"..T.. Thank you, Sakura. I appreciate it." He said looking into her emerald green eyes. She couldn't help but blush as she saw his eyes gently close smaller, looking at her with warmness.   
  
***  
  
The snow was coming down harder as Li and Sakura sat together on the couch watching the news.  
  
"Yes, Loraine. I do believe that if you are at the Yukiouto Mountain that you should stay inside until further notice. The snow is really coming down!" I guess I'll be in here with... He sighed as he saw the girl he loved starring at the TV, wide eyed and aware.  
  
"Is something the matter, Li?" Sakura said gazing towards him. She leaped off of the couch to his side to see if he was okay. Being red like a cherry doesn't sooth one after you ran into a tree.  
  
"Yes, I am okay." He said blushing as she backed away slowly. That was the first time he didn't say those three awful words she was so use to. 'I am fine' She learned to hate those words as he would often tell her that when he was hurt. But for some reason the way he said the newly formed words gave her pleasure and ease as she sat back down on the couch.  
  
"Yes, It seems to me that if the snow doesn't slow down the ones on the mountain will be stuck wherever they are for a good while..." The TV clicked off as Li saw Sakura lean on the remote. She was evidently tired as he saw her lean her head on her folded arm as she laid across the side of the couch. He quickly got up when he found that she was asleep and slowly lifted her light body to where he was laying. Slowly putting her down, he lifted the covers over the back of the chair onto the helpless girls body as he slipped off her shoes, one by one. He made sure she was warm as he hovered over her, scared to wake her up. He gently pushed the hair out of his eyes as he walked over to an empty chair to go to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"What? Who are you?!" Sakura bellowed as she sat beside a non-moving body. She was crying as the figured lingered over the two below; namely Sakura and the non-moving body.  
  
"You will find out soon, my sweetie!" The figured disappeared as Sakura woke up in a sweat.  
  
She took in a breath of air as she noticed she wasn't at home. Trying to figure out where she was she looked around frantically and saw something shaking near by.   
  
"Li!" She said quietly as she saw that he was the shaking figure. She pulled the covers off of herself as she made her way inaudibly to him. He covered me up... She thought as she hovered over the brown haired boy shivering below her. He must be cold! She softly wrapped the covers around the boy, tucking in every corner as best as she could as he slowly stopped shivering. Li opened his eyes slightly to see what was touching him so warmly. It was Sakura. Little did she know that he was awake. She slowly leaned forward and kissed him on his forehead as she tucked the last bit of covers to him. Li laid shocked as he watched her walk to the fire. Now she's going to be cold... He thought while looking at the one he loved. Why did she...kiss me...? He watched as she slowly curled herself by the fire as she went to sleep, the flames twinkling over her cold body.  
  
I know she is freezing, even by the fire she must be cold... Thoughtfully, Li walked to the curled ball on the floor by the fire as he let the cover come slowly down on her. He sat down next to her by the fire as he stared at the little being beside him. Why do I like her much? He thought as he laid down beside her. As he went to sleep his arms slowly wrapped around the one he truly loved as the snow outside steadily fell.   
  
***  
  
"Listen kids. The snow is falling terribly outside so we can't go anywhere right now. The news said that the snow won't clear up until late tomorrow evening so I may have to stay in Sakura's bed as Li and herself are not present." Their teacher said smiling at the ground. She knew the two little ones were safe so there was need to worry.   
  
After an hour, the lights went off in both cabins as the students slept peacefully while the snow continued to fall. 


	7. The Meaning of the Kiss

Chapter 6  
  
Hey glossy eyes opened as she saw someone's arms around her waist. Li... She knew it was his hands around her for she felt safe and wanted in those loving arms. She laid her hands on his arms as she slowly turned to face the one that held her.  
  
"Sakura?" Li said faintly as he tried to awaken. He forgot that his arms were around the little one as he opened his eyes to see who had beautiful Cherry Blossom perfume on. He breathed deeply as he saw the one he loved facing him in his arms, smiling like she always does.  
  
"Good morning, Li." She said warmly with watery eyes. I guess the morning gets the best of everyone...  
  
Li shook his head, not believing that Sakura didn't budge from his loving arms. He smiled back blushing as she curled closer to his warm body until she was about an inch away from his silky lips.  
  
"Thank you, Li, for keeping me warm last night." She said thoughtfully as she gazed into his eyes. He frowned as he knew that he had to tell her to her face instead of in physical contact that he loved her. He sighed as they both sat up. Being a total ditz as she is, he knew that she didn't get what his body language was trying to tell her. He gave another sigh as he slowly stood up stretching his way straight. Starring out the window, Sakura slowly was helped up by the little boy that held her in his arms a few moments ago.  
  
"It's really snowing out.." She said half jittery as he still had her hand in his for helping her up.  
  
***  
  
Eli and Madison sat together on her bed, Eli holding her in his lap as he embraced his loved one.  
  
"I wonder what happened to them..?" She said looking at the floor. Eli didn't dare say a word as he knew his girl was hurt. She missed her best friend and the crazy blushes she made when someone mentioned the name 'Li'. She was near crying when Eli embraced her firmly.  
  
"Don't cry. We will figure something out." He said assuring as Madison gave way for the tears.  
  
***  
  
"Are you hungry? I can cook you something in the kitchen." She said as Li watched the news for updates on the snow storm.  
  
"Sure. May I help? I would love to give you a break."  
  
"A break from what? I haven't done anything..." She trailed off as she walked into the kitchen to find something to cook.  
  
"Yes you have." The brown haired girl turned around with her emerald eyes locking into his brown warm ones who had walked into the kitchen behind her. "You made sure I was okay last night as you put the ice on me. You made sure I was warm. Let me help, please?" He begged as she starred at him with a little grin. It became into a huge smile.  
  
"I was just doing the same for you as you have done for me so many times before, Li. I know you kept me warm last night. So I thought that I should do the same." She said trying to grab the pancake mix from one of the cabinets. Her shirt had lifted off of her stomach as skin started to show making Li blush. He smiled as he walked to the cabinet and grabbed the mix easily for her.  
  
"Show off..." She said giggling as she grabbed a bowl and other useful utensils form some of the draws. Stopping in her tracks she saw something on Li's face that was puzzling him. She smiled.  
  
"What's the matter, Li?" She said diverting her thoughts from the pancakes to the boy to her side.  
  
"I have a question to ask you." He said slowly. Sakura looked worried as she said he could ask her.  
  
"What was the kiss for last night? I was awaken when I felt someone tucking something under me and it was you." Slowly lifting his head to see what she was about to say. She slowly walked to him and gave him another kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Just to let you know I'm still her and that I care for you very much." Smiling like always, which made him blush. She walked back to her pancakes and ask if he was going to help her. He smiled proudly and walked to her.  
  
***  
  
"I'm hungry!" One of the students complained as everyone else held their tummies. It seemed that nobody had food in hand as the snow grew worse. Kero popped his head out from under the bed with crumbs on his mouth. Aw. I feel terrible. Maybe I should share....   
  
"You are so sweet Kero!" Rita held him high in the air as she swung him around. He had enough food for everyone to last at least 2 days. Thank goodness for eaters like him... 


	8. Water Fight!

Chapter 7  
  
After the two brown haired sweethearts ate their food they quickly started to clean the dishes.   
  
"It won't come out!" Sakura said frantically, pulling at the sprayer that was stuck in it's holder. Li started to laugh.  
  
"Here let me help." He started to pull too as she pulled more.  
  
"Li! Let go!" She said agitated as she felt the sprayer come loose. The sprayer came out and shot all over Li. Drenched, he stood there looking at Sakura with his hair all in his face soaked.   
  
"Li?!" The little girl put her hand over her mouth and started to look at the damage she caused, trying not to laugh at the stupid face Li was making.  
  
"I am so sorry, Li!" She said as her laugh busted through her fingers. Li shook his head causing Sakura to get all wet as she ran through the living cabin. They started to play chase, trying not to get wet by each other. They ran and ran until one of them tripped on the blanket that was by the fire causing them to go crashing down to the floor.  
  
"I... I'm.. So sorry, Sakura." Li said, trying to apologize for why he was on top of her. She just laughed and tickled him as they both gave in to the damp clothing they were wearing.  
  
"I think I'm going to go take a shower up stairs and let my clothes dry by the fire. When I'm done you can take one too." Li told Sakura that she shouldn't feel embarrassed when he walks down the stairs with nothing but a towel on. Sakura blushed and nodded as he walked up the stairs to take his shower. He is so sweet and loads of fun! She thought to herself wanting to tell him while he walked up the stairs.   
  
"Li? Wait a sec." He stopped on the stairs to look at the one who was running up the steps behind him. She quickly grabbed his hands and thanked him for the fun they just had. He smiled as he tightened the grip in their hands as he leaned over to kiss her on her forehead.   
  
"That's to let you know that I care for you and no matter what, I will always try to make you smile. I care for you tons, Sakura." She let go of their hands as she let him go back to what he was intending to do before she stopped him.  
  
***  
  
"That was some really good food, Kero. Thank you so much!" The students yelled running to him, hugging him 5 at a time.  
  
"Okay. Let's watch the news for now until we figure something else to do."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"...And the snow storm continues." Everyone groans.   
"It seems as if only the mountain is being effected by this storm while it gets lighter down out the bottom. Right Loraine?"  
"Yes, Bob. It seems as though this isn't a regular snow storm..." Madison started to look worried as she gazed at the blue haired cutie beside her. Her squeezed his hand into hers as she curled next to him.  
  
"This doesn't seem right, Eli.." 


	9. The Clothing of Li

Chapter 8  
  
Sakura walked down the stairs carrying her clothes while holding the towel that was covering her body in place. She was embarrassed to be in just a towel. Thinking about last night made both of the kids nervous around each other, yet comforting at the same time. She placed her clothing on the screen by the fire while Li starred at her putting them beside his. She slowly sat down beside Li trying to stay warm.  
  
"It's getting colder. I think it's because of what I'm wearing...." She said looking at the towel. She giggled as Li joined in. Li grabbed the blanket that was lying on the floor in front of them and wrapped it around Sakura. She looked thoughtfully out the window then back to the one beside her. She noticed that Li's towel was showing his muscular shoulders that she leaned on before they got to the mountain, his chest that she had cried on so many times, his muscular stomach that never seemed to be out of shape. She loved the way he looked. She loved his personality. But lately she has been loving him and only him.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Her secret love asked as he saw her starring at him up and down. It caught her off guard as she was still gazing at the flesh that was uncovered.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just thinking. That's all." He smiled and asked her if it had to do with his stomach as he saw her beaming her eyes at it. She blushed as usual and gave her thoughts away to him. She said that it was strange to see the skin she cried on so many times and the way he let her stain his flesh with her own tears,  
  
"Sakura.." He starred at the ground as he didn't know what to say. He wrapped his arm around her body as he gave her a hug.  
  
"Li?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Um... your towel just fell." She said nervously trying not to laugh still hugging him.  
  
***  
  
"...Well, it looks like the snow is lightening up a little. In about an hour or so you should be able to walk outside. But be careful. It has snowed since last night and 8 inches of snow has falling."   
  
Wow. That much over night? This is very strange.  
  
"Are you okay?" Eli spoke for the first time in two hours to Madison. He was still holding her tightly to his body as he knew that she was scared.  
  
"Hai. I'm just worried. This isn't a regular snow storm. Maybe it is. Have you had any feelings?" She said as she looked up to her hubby. He just nodded and turned to Mrs. Mackenzie who had been watching them the whole time.  
  
***  
  
"It's okay, LI! It was an accident!" Li hid his face from this little brown haired girl for 30 minutes now as she sat beside him.  
  
"Li! I'm okay. I wasn't hurt!" They both giggled.  
  
"I am so incredibly sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to..." He started to hide his face again but Sakura grabbed his hands.  
  
"Don't hide from me, Li. It makes me worried." He lifted his head and apologized.  
  
"I didn't want to make you worried, Sakura..." But before he could finish, Sakura dropped the towel that she was holding around her body and gave it to Li. She had the blanket over herself so she really didn't mind.  
  
"I think you need this more than I do. Here." She handed him the towel as she smiled widely enough for him to start blushing yet again.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura. But I think our clothes are done." They turned toward the fire and took their clothing off of the screen. They both blushed as they hands brushed against each other.  
  
"..I.. I'm going to go change now, Li. You can change down here. Tell me when your done, okay?" She slowly started up the stairs still holding the blanket close to her with her clothes. He gazed up to her as he saw her bare back from behind. The blanket didn't seem to cover that area but Li didn't mind.  
  
"Uh hum." Is all he could say while he looked, watching her go up the stairs in a slow peaceful manner. And then she closed the door to the restroom. Li let out a sigh.  
  
He slowly let his towel dropped as he slipped into his boxes and the white undershirt he had on before the water fight. Leaving the rest of his clothing off, he walked up the stairs to tell Sakura that he was done. Geez. I have butterflies in my stomach now. What's wrong with me? Knocking on the door to where Sakura was startled her. She wasn't done changing as she only had her under garments on.   
  
"Hai?" She asked with a quivered tone in her voice.  
  
"Sakura, I'm done changing. Um.. What's wrong? Your voice seemed a little shaky..."  
  
"Oh, you just startled me, that's all. And thank you for telling me your done," She picked up her shirt to find it still wet, "Great!"  
  
'What's the matter?" Li asked concerned to the tone of her voice.  
  
"Oh nothing. My shirt is still wet." She said disappointed. She really wanted to get out of that empty room by herself. She wanted to be with him and only him.  
  
"Um...Sakura?" He started to take off his white shirt.  
  
"Yes, Li?" She said aggravated. My shirt is still wet!  
  
"Can I come in?" Sakura was astounded. She didn't know what to say since she was only in her under garments. Without thinking, she grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her and told Li that he could. He walked in with a bare chest and his white shirt in his hands.  
  
"I thought you said you were dressed?" She said blushing as she saw the site of him in his underwear and no shirt.  
  
"Here. Wear this for now, and I'll dry your shirt." The brown haired boy's eyes glowed to the site of Sakura's open blanket for her stomach to show. He knew that she had her under garments on but he still went red to see her flesh. He walked toward Sakura as she looked up at him. He gave her the shirt, hands touching hands, as he grabbed the blanket she was holding and wrapped it around her tighter.  
  
"Don't get cold." He said warmly. Even though he loved to see her skin, he didn't want her to be embarrassed or anything. Her eyes filled with wetness as she thanked him, giving him a huge hug under the blanket. He felt her body brush up to his bare chest as he felt her skin along his. He knew she didn't have the blanket on any longer as one of his arms embraced her waist and the other rubbing her back, trying to keep her warm.  
  
He turned to leave as he walked away from the one he cared for. As he shut the door, he heard Sakura sigh as she started to put his shirt on. Li leaned against the wall beside the door thinking that he needed to tell her, and tell her fast. He didn't want it to be too late when he told her.  
  
She noticed that the smell of the shirt smelt just like Li even though the clothes were by the fire for a long time. She made another sigh as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Oh! Li! I didn't expect you there." She said giggling. Li laughed too from her face expression.  
  
***  
  
It was night time again on Yukiouto Mountain as the kids climbed into their beds with no Sakura or Li with them. The news said that the snow was fading and would be clear by tomorrow but the snow would still be heavily set on the ground for weeks. Looking out the window, Madison knew that they were okay, that were with each other making themselves feel safe. She wasn't a bit worried about them but she knew something unnatural caused this catastrophe as no snow ever came down like that before. She slowly fell into a deep sleep concerning her video camera and Eli. I wonder what it could be... 


	10. Why I cry

Chapter 9  
  
"I win!" She stuck out her tongue as the little boy crossed his arms over his bare chest looking at the winner in front of him.  
  
"What else is new?" Not typically a question but he knew that Sakura would always win Monopoly playing the game. He was too nice and never wanted her to pay for the hotels she landed on. She had it easy...I let her win.  
  
Sakura started to yawn as she looked outside through the window to her right. It was getting dark and the snow had finally let up.  
  
"Hum.. The snow let up. Do you think we should go back or wait until the morning?" She asked still looking out of the window. She knew the answer already but she wanted to know what he thought.  
  
"..Um.. I want to stay here just in case..." He blushed while he thought she might take that the wrong way. She smiled and went back to the couch and clicked on the TV. Li sat there on the floor looking out the same window Sakura had a moment ago as she watched TV alone. Deep in thought, he didn't hear Sakura calling his name until he felt something on his shoulder. He turned around slowly knowing that they were the only two in the room.  
  
"Are you okay, Li? You seem lost..." He eyes faded to the floor beneath her as she kneeled down to him. His eyes met hers as he lifted her chin for her eyes to stare at him.  
  
"Yes, I am okay, Sakura. I think you need some rest. You look really tired." Looking worried, he gazed at Sakura as she smiled sweetly, seeming to heat the whole room. She melted into his arms as she fell asleep right then and there. Wow. I guess I was right. He smiled happily and lifted the limp body off of him into his arms with ease. He stood there for a moment and looked into her closed eyes.   
  
"I wish I could tell you how I feel, Sakura. I'm just afraid on how you would react. It may not be the thing you to hear." He said lowering his head. Walking to the couch, he noticed the floor where Sakura and himself wrestled and tackled each other in the water fight, the screen they put their clothes on. He smiled widely as he remembered his own towel falling while he hugged the girl in his arms. Sighing, he walked to the couch and sat down with his love still in his laying on his arms. Stroking her cheek, her eyes slowly opened.  
  
"..Um.. Li?" She said weakly as she rubbed her eyes. His face was right there when she woke up. Smiling, she looked him in the eye to see a tear run down his face.  
  
"Li? What's the matter?" She said worrisome. She could never stand seeing someone she loved so dearly crying. Her thumb smoothed down his cheek as she covered the tear trail he made as he smiled.   
  
"I'm okay. Just thinking."  
  
"It must be very important for you to cry..." She said still worried. He could feel the tension in her voice while she was still in his arms. She obviously didn't mind as she didn't try to get up.  
  
"Yes, very important to me."  
  
"Do you think you could tell me, or is it a secret?" She said helplessly. It was up to him to tell her, not herself.  
  
"I can't tell you now but when I'm able to, You will be the first and only one to know." He said smiling again like earlier. She smiled too as she lifted her head to his forehead and kissed him again.   
  
"Li? When you tell me what is so special for you to cry over, I think I will be able to tell you something that is very important to me too." She said getting up. Confused, Li got up too to see what she meant. Worried he took her hand. She turned too him slowly as a tear fell from her eyes.   
  
"I didn't mean to make you cry, Sakura!" He whispered as he saw the waterfall being created. He felt terrible as he thought it was his fault.  
  
"It's not your fault." She pulled herself closer to him. "It just means a lot to mean." She whispered into his ear as her arms crossed behind his bare neck. Knowing what she wanted to do, he put his hands around her small waist as he felt her skin through his thin shirt. In the background, music played from the TV. Evidently, Sakura left it on a music channel. She smiled as they danced to, "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore. Butterflies were jumping all around their stomachs as they danced slowly into the night. His bare skin caressed the white shirt she wore to her skin as they danced close. Being just friends seems almost too much. I need to tell her. But the music took his thoughts away as he knew she was with the one he loved; he never wanted that night to end.  
  
At 11, they decided to lay it low and go to sleep. They knew tomorrow they would go back to the cabins separately but it didn't matter, seeing that they were only 'friends.' Leading her to the couch, they laid down together, his arms around her waist. They knew the relationship between both of them got deeper but they didn't want to bring it up, afraid to scare the other. They both fell asleep not wanting the next day to come. It almost came true... 


	11. The Same Dream

Chapter 10  
  
"Stop! Leave him alone! He didn't do anything...Please!"   
  
"You are so pathetic. Now you are a beggar? Haha, I don't think so." A bright light zapped Sakura in the chest and through her against a tree.  
  
"Sakura!" She wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Let me go you beast!" The other one yelled. He looked at Sakura with scared eyes. He didn't know if she was dead or alive. He didn't think he would be able to find out for he thought he might die until a Dark Light hit the figure trying to help him. He fell to the ground, running to Sakura's side.  
  
"Sakura?" He said quietly tugging at her shoulders.  
  
"Li? What happened? Ouch!" Trying to get up, she noticed her left arm was badly scorched from fire as her head was hurting terribly.  
  
"No! Sakura, you have to stay down. You are hurt really bad!"  
  
"Li! Look out!" Li turned around in time to cover Sakura. She saw him fall to the ground, no movement what so ever. She then knew who the body below her was from the dream before when she was with Li.  
  
"No!" She screamed crying.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura?" A tear fell from her eyes as she said 'Li'. He grew scared as he say the little girl in his arms tremble in her sleep. He softly rubbed his thumb down the trail of tears that were flowing like crazy down her eyes. She woke because of the warm touch and she twisted to the one behind her. She hugged him dearly crying, 'You're okay' kind of words. He hugged back sitting both of them up on the couch. It was now 11, both still really tired from the dancing the night before. He grabbed her by her arms in which she winced.  
  
"Ouch!" She shrieked as he gently touched her arms. He removed his shirt from her body, revealing her smooth flesh. She didn't care as she was in much pain and he didn't pay much attention as the girl he loved was crying. He took her left arm and saw that it was scorched badly while she moaned about her head. She told him about her dream while Li sat there holding her to comfort her in their bare skin. He tightened his hold as she wouldn't cry harder as she leaned more and more onto him.  
  
"It's getting more real than prophetic. I don't know what to do anymore, I'm so confused." He tightened his grip again lowering his arms to her lap. She leaned all the way back on his shoulder as tears flowed like rain on an April afternoon. He kissed her on the forehead as she got the hint that he was always there for her, no matter what dreams tell her he isn't.   
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah...Li?" She sniffed as she looked at the ground seeing that she was already close enough to kiss him if she wanted.  
  
"I think I'm ready to tell you what is so important to me." He whispered into her ear as her eyes widened. She turned around and backed away a little to where they were at least an inch away.  
  
"What is it?" She said worried as the tears stopped. She stood up to sit beside Li instead of on him. She knew this was important to him and she wanted to make him as comfortable as possible. He slowly grabbed her hand and caressed the soft flesh with his fingers.  
  
"I've been thinking lately. Meilin said that if I ever fell in love with someone that I should tell her and she would break the engagement." Sakura nodded with a sad look on her face, still worried. He steadily looked at their hands while he still caressed her caringly.  
  
"I told her who I loved. She cried as I knew she still loved me but not the way I felt..."  
  
Some one started to knock on the door interrupting the little ones feelings. Sakura let go of his hand slowly as she looked at him.  
  
"I guess the snow cleared. Let me go answer the door." He watched he go to the door slowly watching every movement she made. How am I going to tell her?  
  
"Whoa! Sakura wait a second." She stopped and turned towards Li who was handing her his shirt.  
  
"If that was one of the adults or students, they would think we did something." They both giggled as she put the shirt on. He watched her slip her arms through the sleeves carefully and he watched her tug on the shirt to smell the perfect smell. They both smiled as they blushed.  
  
"thank you, Li. For everything." She began back to the door to find a red light blinking through the window.  
  
"Madison!" She swung open the door to thankfully only see Eli and her best friend. 


	12. Living the Cabin

Chapter 11  
  
They all sat on the couch in silence when they saw what Sakura and Li were wearing. Madison started to giggle at the situation to break the silence.  
  
"Okay. Do I even want to know what happened her?" Still giggling Madison managed to say it. Feeling the tension, Sakura looked at Li scared to tell them what happened without her crush getting mad at her. I don't know what to do...  
  
"Um.. Okay.. I guess that was a no... The snow has cleared up and Mrs. Mackenzie wants to see you two." Standing up she handed them fresh clothing from her bag that she was carrying.  
  
"These are our clothes!" Li and Sakura said in unison as they took their own clothing.  
  
"Yep. Zachary gave me your clothes Li and I got yours Sakura. I hope your not offended..." She said slowly as Eli and herself walked out the door.   
  
"See you at the cabins!" Eli waved as they closed the door, leaving the two alone again. Bewildered, the two brown heads looked at their clothing's in their hands.  
  
"I guess I'll go up stairs to change this time." He said as he quickly walked up the stairs, feeling his face redden with embarrassment. He shut the door to the bathroom quickly and looked in the mirror over at the sink. Why do I feel this way? I know I like her...But do I really love her? She's such an angel... He felt his heart beat faster as he noticed Sakura's shirt from the water fight was still on the floor in the bathroom. So tiny... he thought as he picked it up. It was the shirt his mother gave to her when she won the trip to Hong Kong. He smiled as he held it to his nose. With the fragrance of her perfume in the air, he grew happier knowing that the nights before will never leave him. He started to change.  
  
"Hey Li! I'm done!" He heard his angel say from beyond the door. He picked up his clothes and her tiny shirt and walked out of the bathroom. At the site of her, he smiled knowing that she was thinking about the nights before. Frowns shown through the smiles as they also remembered that they wont be able to stay together like that for a long time. They sighed in unison.  
  
"Here's your.. Um.. Shirt. You left it in the bathroom last night..." He was pointing to the bathroom as he spoke. The angel smiled as she took her shirt gently from the boy in front of her. They started to walk down the stairs together as they spoke.  
  
"I wonder why Mrs. Mackenzie wants to see us.." Sakura said aloud to know one in particular.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder what we are going to do today since the snow stopped." Li stepped down from the last step, stopping when his feet hit the bare floor.  
  
"What is it?" She was holding her sweat shirt while Li noticed the clothes she was now wearing. The top was a tight sweat shirt that clung to her body as the sleeves weighed loosely on her arms. It was pink with two white strips flowing down each sides of the shirt. She was wearing another lovely pair of Flared out jeans. This time a darker blue. Here hair was tied into two pig-tails like usual with pink ribbons.  
  
"Thank you for the fun time the nights we've been here together. I had a great time." He put his arms on her shoulders while he looked into her eyes. She smiled and thanked him too. He asked her about the scorching on her arm but she said that it was already gone when she looked at it while she was changing. Strange... He thought. By that time, they had already grabbed their clothing and had cleaned up the living cabin. Before they grabbed their ski's, Sakura put her hand on Li's.  
  
"You never finished what you were going to tell me..." She said looking at him with weary eyes. He said that he wasn't ready yet that when they were interrupted he lost his nerve. Smiling she put her things down and wrapped her arms around his neck. Taking the opportunity, his arms found each other around her waist yet again for the millionth time those last two days. It seemed more passionate than it had been as her right hand caressed the back of neck and the left around his shoulder. The right arm of the brown head boy was moving up and down her back to comfort her as he heard her sniff. She pulled her head a little away from his just enough to talk to him.  
  
"Remember that I am here for you and I always will be. If you need someone to talk to, you know where I'll be." She smiled warmly and kissed him on the cheek. She let her arms fall from his back and neck while she picked up her things with the ski's and gear. She looked at him and said that when he was ready to tell him his most important thing that she would be ready too. He smiled while gathering his things and ski's and they left the living cabin side by side. 


	13. The Day the Couple United

Chapter 12  
  
Starring out the window, Eli, Madison, and Meilin saw the two walking together side by side. They started to giggle when the two came up to the cabin ready to walk in. The door flung open as Mrs. Mackenzie let the little ones in.  
  
"Good! We were just about to discuss what we were going to do for the rest of the week since the slopes are now closed." She pulled out her clipboard as Li and Sakura sat their belongings down and listened and then she began to read.  
  
"Okay. First things first. I want to know if any of you want to go home. This wasn't exactly the trip you were planning on since the slopes are now closed. But you can still go home if you like." She looked among the students as no one raised their hand to go home. She smiled warmly. "Aright then, let's talk about what to do. I talked to the slope manager and he handed a piece of paper of all of the events that were happening this week in the nearby town of Fluijukato." She started to read from the list as Sakura and Li starred through the tension at each other. Smiling, she leaned on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her waist. The three buddies eyes went wide as they saw what was going on. I guess we don't have to go along with the plan now... All three thought.  
  
"...At 6 o' clock tonight there will be an amusement park open and if you want to go we will. Now tomorrow...." Still resting on each other, Sakura's hand found the Li's hand as he tighten the grip around her waist. My angel...  
  
"...For the rest of the week we can go to this club named Liyouto Inn. They have tons of dancing and they even have Karaoke." Madison's gaze went straight to her teacher as she dreamed of singing. The others sweat dropped. "So I guess our week has been filled. Start to get ready for the amusement park!" Their teacher sung as she walked out of the cabin. Everyone rushed to the bathrooms to get ready but Li and Sakura just sat there.  
  
"I think you know now what my most important thing is. I mean ONE of my most major important things." Sakura laughed and melted into his arms.   
  
"You know mine too."   
  
"Well does that mean you two are a couple?!" They turned around to see Madison with her video camera taping them.  
  
"Madison!"  
  
"Just answer the question!" Sakura looked to Li to see him blush feverishly as he looked at Sakura. She knew he was questioning her if she wanted to be his girlfriend and she nodded. he told Madison that they were and she melted.  
  
"You need to get ready Sakura for the park tonight." Li said sympathetically looking at his girlfriend as they stood next to her bed embracing each other while the rest of the cabin starred on. Sakura seemed to notice this quiet distraction and rested her head on Li's chest and smiled widely while turning her head away form them.  
  
"Okay."  
  
***  
  
It took about 30 minutes to get into Fluijukato but no one minded. Sakura was having fun with Li while he was doing the same, also pestering Kero who hadn't spoke the whole trip. It amazed Sakura about his new quietness but she knew why. Kero was stunned that he found out they both liked each other was one thing. But now they were together. Kero was hurt. He tried protecting his little Card mistress from this little descendant of Reed but he knew that it didn't matter how hard he tried he was never going to break the chains of love.   
  
"Kero.." Sakura rubbed his head as she laid her head on Li's lap. Li's arm was around Sakura while she laid there with her arm folded in his lap propping herself up. Kero said nothing. He just sat there enjoying the patting. With a sad face, Sakura looked up at Li knowing that he knew why Kero was acting like this.  
  
They were riding many rides while Kero stayed with Madison, unable to look at his master's face. He is so depressed but I don't get why... Shouldn't he be happy that she is happy? She talked to Kero about what she thought how he should act towards her and the one she loves. He agreed but it was hard for him to understand.  
  
"Look! Li, isn't that bear gorgeous?" Sakura grabbed her boyfriends hand to the bear showcase a few feet away from them. She's never going to change...   
  
After the bears they walked around to find other things to do. They found a sound stage with singers and musicians playing their hearts out as everyone watched in a amazement. Must be a little concert...   
  
After a few minutes of walking, they stopped to see the Swan Lake ride.   
"You ride in a boat shaped like a dug while you watch the beautiful sky go by..." Sakura said dreamily. Li took her hand and walked her to the swans. She was happy that Li picked the ride but she knew he only did it because she was happy.  
  
"Step lightly, sir." Li lifted his head to see an elderly man showing him into the boat. He nodded and sat down while Sakura sat down in front of him. It was 5 minutes into the ride when they saw the fulfillment of the sky. The moon and stars shown brightly above them.  
  
"Pretty.."  
  
"Just like an angel.." Li said as he looked at his girlfriends taking her hand. Sakura gazed down to see him looking at her lovingly. "You're my angel Sakura." He said with his heart thumping against his chest ready to burst. He was about to tell her how he really felt, that he loved her.  
  
"Sakura.."  
"What?" He started to pull something out of his pocket. He hadn't put it there but he knew it was Madison. Eli knew about the thing in his pocket so he must've told Madison to put it in there before she gave his clothes to him. He sighed in relief when he knew that their friends were all for the new couple.  
He took his angel's hand as he took a leathered box out of his pocket. taking the shiny object out of the box, he slide it on Sakura's ring finger.   
Kissing her finger with the ring, he smiled while he saw a happy tear escape her eyes.  
  
"This is a promise ring. I know that we are really young, that's why it's not an engagement ring. I love you so much and I want you to know that when we are ready we will tie our love together. I'm promising you now that if we get old enough I will marry you if you want to." The music was being heard from the ride as the music began to play, "Poison Well" by Insolence.   
  
This is my life,  
This is my hell,  
Straight took a journey to the poison well.  
  
"Even though I'm crying, these are happy tears. I love you so much, Li. What would I do without you?" She wanted to hug him but she knew she couldn't for she would flip the boat over. Crying, she sat there until her tears stopped suddenly with a cold feeling. 


	14. Don't Leave Me

Chapter 13  
  
"Did you feel that?" Eli asked Mrs. Mackenzie who had a stern look on her face. The feeling was coldness and he too felt it.   
  
"What was that..?" He said looking toward the Swan Lake ride.  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
My brain, strain,  
I feel no pain,  
All kinds of chemicals race through my brain,   
This and that,  
Well let me counteract,  
I'm lost in the vortex and ain't coming back,  
  
"Where's.. Sakura and Li?" Madison asked shivering through the coldness that went through her too. Even though she didn't have magic, she could feel this one which meant it was very strong to cause a mortal coldness.  
  
I become you and you become me,  
Lost in a dream of fact and fantasy,  
Hallucinations from red to green,  
Find the calculation....  
  
"AHH!" A big bolt of energy slashed the boat in half causing the boat to slowly plummet to the bottom of the water ride.  
  
"Sakura!" He reached for his dear love as they jumped into the lake when another strike hit the boat causing them to fly through he air before they fell into the water. When they emerged from under the ride's dampness, they looked at the sky seeing nothing.  
  
This is my life,  
This is my hell,  
Straight took a journey to the poison well.  
  
***  
  
The students got back on the bus saying not a word as everyone saw what had happened to the wet couple at the swan ride. Thirty minutes past while they headed back to the mountain with the quietest ride ever. Sakura ran into the living cabin with Li chasing after her when they got off the bus. She fell to her knees as she reached the fireplace trying to keep warm with the wet clothes she had on. It was about 2 degrees outside on the mountain for it was snowing again. He knew she was crying. He saw the tears fly down at high speeds as the tears raced down her soft cheek. He kneeled down to her level of height as he rubbed the tears away. Feeling his cold hands made her shake worst as she knew he was cold.  
  
"Hey, It's going to be okay, Sakura." He looked at her as she pushed herself away from him.  
  
"I.. I'm sorry, Li. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Just.. Just leave me alone, please." She pleaded as she walked to the couch, shivering. Li wasn't going to let his angel go that easily. He lifted himself up, feeling the dampness on his skin more than ever as he walked to the couch and sat down beside her.  
  
"Iie. You and I are both in this together whether you like it or not. You know I am not going to let you get hurt." He said trying to get a look from her which she solemnly shook her head and turned the other way. Li was impatient.  
  
"My dreams... It is only a matter of time until it happens.." As she lifted her head, she turned to her boyfriend and gazed back and forth into each one of his eyes. "The dream.. It told me that you weren't going to make it through. I don't want anything to happen to you, Li." She sobbed silently as Li gazed at the floor.   
  
"Sakura. You need to listen to me and listen to me closely." He said sternly still glaring at the floor. Sakura lifted her head again as she saw him give the expression he did when he came to Japan. Now she looked worried...  
  
"I have never let anything happen to you and when something has I have always been there for you and I am not going to stop now." He stood up looking at Sakura, tears stopping their flow as they seemed to listen too. "I would rather die for you then to let anything more happen to the one I love. Sakura, you need to wake up to reality." He started to pace around the living quarter in the living cabin. "You don't see what people are trying to tell you. When one has a bad dream that seems to come to life, one tends to want to keep that from happening. But you. You tend to worry over things that you know will happen soon when there are things that can be done to prevent it. That's why your dreams are called prophetic dreams. You see into the future to try to stop it from happening. Sakura, I know you are smarter than this. I know you will not let this happen and if anyway possible that I can help, I will and you know it." He stopped to take a look at Sakura who's head was down in her knees crying. He's mad at me. I didn't want him to be mad at me. Ignoring her crying he went on. He stopped pacing and sat down a ways beside her.  
  
"I don't know if it is me that s getting in your way of doing something about your dreams or what. But if it is me, I'll leave you be." He stood up as he looked at the girl of his dreams crying hard. Great! The girl of my dreams is crying on the first day of being official! How great of a guy am I?! He slowly headed to the door when he heard Sakura get up and call his name. Naturally he stopped, but he did not turn around, afraid to see what shame he brought to her.  
  
"Li! Please! It isn't you. It's me. I have been caught in this love thing so long that I try to ignore my ability to see into the future. I'm so scared to loose you that I just want to break down sometimes, trying to ignore this overwhelming feeling inside me. You know that I will try to do anything for you if it pertained to me getting hurt. You are my angel and I would never ever let anything happen to you and you know that!" Li starred blankly into the door that lead to the outside not daring to turn around as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. Seeing him not turning around, Sakura started to cry, thinking that he was mad at her and that he didn't want her anymore. I love him so much...  
  
"Li? Please, don't be mad. I didn't mean to make you mad at me..." She trailed off as she saw Li still turned around, now slouching as if something hit him hard in the chest. She walked slowly to him, as she saw a tear fall from the side of his face.  
  
"Li? What's the matter?" She said worried trying not to get so close to him. She knew he needed space and with her in the room, it was going to cause a problem.  
  
"Stop, Sakura. It feels as if my chest is caving in. It hurts to see you like this, crying over me so please, stop. I know you would probably do anything for me but in the inside you know you would never get the chance for I am here to protect you and only you. If your dreams so happen to come true then you know I will at least be in your heart to protect you from evil. Even when you think I may not be there, I always will be. You need to cherish your life at the same time, do your job. I know you didn't ask for it but you were given this gift for a reason. You may not have found that reason at this point but you will, one day." He looked up as he placed his hand on the handle of the door and paused.  
  
"I am not mad at you Sakura. You are my one and only angel but if it hurts you to be with me then I'll leave. Just say the words and I am gone. I'll tell Yue and his false form along with Kero to protect you while I'm gone." He slowly opened the door as the cold air caught his wet clothing making he wince. He tried not to think about what he just said because he didn't want to leave. He never wanted to leave her side but at this point, he was ready to do anything to make her happy. Even if it caused him a great amount of pain, he didn't care. All he knew was the he loved her and only her and he wanted her to be happy.  
  
"Don't leave me, please." The angel's voice echoed slowly throughout the entire living cabin as he shut the door to face the floor again. "Li! Please do not leave me! You said you didn't want to cause me pain so don't leave!" She faded fast to the ground as she pulled her knees into her chest as she started to cry. Li felt his heart melt as her words re-played in his mind.. Li! Please do not leave me!... It was almost too much for him to handle. He knew he caused her more pain for saying that he was going to leave if she wanted him to than through everything that he had called her in the beginning of the cards.  
He turned to the girl on the floor and walked silently to her. As he kneeled he placed his right hand under her chin as he brought it to face him in the eye. As he looked at her eyes, that were swollen from the tears she cried for him, he noticed a new perspective to his liking of Sakura. Something seemed to spark her eyes more than ever and he finally knew what that spark was. But as he looked he saw that the spark was slowly diminishing as the tears kept coming down. He bowed his head afraid to look anymore to see that the spark that was in her eyes all the years he had been with her, the one that made her smile every day even when she was sick, the one that seemed to always bring her up when she was down, was him.   
He slowly let his hand go from under her chin as he lifted himself up. He couldn't lift his head as his pride was gone, disappeared from him as if by magic. But he knew it wasn't magic that took it away. It was the way he treated the girl of his dreams, the one that always seemed to brighten up the day when it as so dark, the one that made everything so warm and cozy, the one that was still sitting on the floor crying because of him. Because of that he had no pride left. It was as if he beat someone for no reason. His heart was torn and he knew hers was too.  
After much sobbing, Sakura stood on her own as she headed towards the door to go back to the cabin. Trying to ignore Li who was in front of her still starring at the floor, she brushed pass him as she tried to leave. Once she reached the door, her knees gave way and she fell smoothly to the ground, her hand still on the doorknob as she cried more and more. Li couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something.  
  
"Sakura?" He turned around to see her on the floor, sobbing as her hand was quietly coming down to her lap. He walked to her and kneeled to her level of seeing him. He didn't know what to do. He thought that she would slap him or something for all the pain he had put her through since they came back from the crazy amusement park trip. But her wanted to reassure her that he still loved her, didn't matter how many arguments they go through, he will always love her.  
  
"I still love you, Sakura. I just don't know if you want me to be with you since I caused you this much pain..." She glared at him as her tears slowly stopped. She managed to make a small smirk as she looked into each of his eyes, her spark coming back to her emeralds. Swallowing a couple of hard lumps in her throat she managed to say that she loved him too. Astonished, Li looked at his beloved as he helped her to her feet. 


	15. The Apology

Chapter 14  
  
"I don't know what happened out there. It just didn't seem normal." Eli said as Madison sat in his lap as they starred at their teacher on the patio of the cabins outside. Kaho was amazed at the magic that the creature or thing permitted at the park. She didn't know any sorcerer that was stronger than Clow Reed or Sakura. They sat puzzled, trying to figure it out.  
  
"It wasn't normal, I can tell you that for sure. I even felt the strange coldness and I don't have magic!" Madison exclaimed as she shivered in her boyfriends lap. Seeing this, Eli motioned Kaho inside to stay warm.  
  
***  
  
Sakura and Li had already gone back to the cabins for they were still wet from the park. When the other children saw the two come in, they dashed out of the cabin to give them some space, not wanting to invade their personal beings.   
Li stood at Sakura's side as she grabbed some of her clothes trying to figure out the expression on her face. It wasn't the same as before they had gotten into the fight. But they had just made up but for some reason the full spark that Li use to know wasn't fully there. Li left her side as he went to his cabin to grab his clothes. He changed quickly in the boys' cabin as Sakura did the same in the girls'.   
  
***  
  
It was obvious to everyone that something had happened in the living cabin when they got off the bus. Sakura didn't have that same attitude as Li was more cautious around his angel. At diner, the new couple kept quiet, not even looking at each other, let alone talk to anyone else.  
  
I wander if she really wants to be with me. I really didn't mean for her to get so sad. I think I made a part of her disappear for the pain I caused her. Please, don't be mad, Sakura. You know I didn't mean to be so harsh... He was lost in his own thoughts not even noticing his relative was calling his name. A nudge from the right side of his stomach got his attention. It was Zachary.  
  
"Oh. Hey Zachary. What is it?" Li starred blankly into his food as he spoke the first time that night. Amazed, Zachary just sat there starring at his best friend as he watch his heart crumble.  
  
"Li? Are you and Sakura feeling okay? You two haven't been acting the same since you came back to the mountain..." Eli looked suspicious at the two in front of him as he saw the couples eyes glare at the food in on the table. Their backs were bent over like a sad puppy that was kicked from it's home. Eli noticed and knew exactly what had happened. He watched them try to glance at each other but didn't have the nerve to.  
  
I guess we have drifted, Li. I really didn't want to make you so angry at me but I guess you deserve the credit. It seemed to have waken me up. But I know you are still worried for me as I am for you but for some reason, I don't have the nerve to talk to you, afraid to make you even more angry with me. Even though I know that you cant stay mad at me, I still cant help but think that I shattered that greatness in your heart and I'm scared. I hope you forgive me...   
  
"Ho-e!" Sakura screamed as she felt someone pull her from her eating position out the door. It was Madison pulling her away from everyone outside.   
  
"What is wrong with you Sakura? You and Li have been giving each other the cold shoulder for like the whole night! This isn't like you..." Madison was obviously concerned for her but Sakura tried to hide it by saying it was nothing.  
  
"I don't believe you for one second Avalon! Now tell me now!" She pulled Sakura by her arm to a near by bench as they sat to talk. Sakura told her what had happened when they went into the cabin by themselves. Madison was amazed by the way Sakura was reacting towards all of it but she knew Sakura was hurt. She never wanted to see her best friend sad. She always wanted to see her happy. But for some reason, she knew even after the couple had made up that Sakura was heart broken and knew exactly why.  
During the talk with Madison and Sakura, the same conversation was going along with Li and Eli. Pretty much the same was told as what Sakura had said but Eli was still amazed.  
  
***  
  
Once the students got back to the cabin, conversations were high as Madison continued to talk to her best friend.  
  
"Sakura. I know that you are heart broken at the moment but you cant give up. The Sakura I use to know never gave up. I want her back." Sakura's face went into her hands as she felt tears starting to form. "He loves you and you know that but what puzzles me is that you cant see it. I know you can but something is blocking your way to view this. What is it?" Sakura sat up astonished that Madison knew so much about her that she barely even knew about herself.  
  
"I don't think anything is blocking it except me. I guess after the argument I was hurt that I had hurt him. Now I'm afraid to go near him, afraid that I will make him hurt worse. I'm so scared to loose him, Madison. What am I to do?" Sakura gazed at the floor then back up when she saw Eli talking to Li. They were having the same conversation as they were on Madison's bed. Sensing his love looking at him, he looked up and saw his angel with sad eyes starring at him. He created a small smile as she returned the gesture.  
  
"Go talk to him, Sakura. You will feel much better." Sakura looked at her best friend who was looking straight back at her. She knew she had to do what she had to do but how was another question boggling in her mind. She didn't care. You way or another she was going to talk to him now. She stood up from the bed and thanked Madison for her help. Smiling, her best friend told her to go and talk to him.  
  
***  
  
Outside. the two stood at the railing of the patio, overlooking the slopes below. The sky was in it's high darkness as the moon and stars fulfilled their purpose in space. It was snowing out and very cold but the couple didn't care to notice.  
Sakura was wearing her thin pajamas that she had put on when they came back to the cabin, not caring what anyone else said. She was shivering as she had no jacket but managed to speak the first few words to Li.  
  
"I'm so sorry Li for hurting you earlier. I just want things to go back the way they were before." Li saw her shiver as she spoke as he knew she was cold. With his thick layered clothing and an overlarge jacket on, he didn't even sense the cold. But seeing her shiver made him worry more and more about her. He slowly took his jacket off and wrapped it around his loved one as they sat down at a near by bench. She smiled sweetly, her spark coming back slowly, as she sat down huddled against his embrace.  
  
"You shouldn't be sorry. We both did some things we weren't happy with but we don't have to give each other the cold shoulder. We can always go back to the way it was although it may be difficult but these things will happen and we have to accept them. The only thing I am worried about is if you are willing to try again on us. I want you to be able to handle these things because they will happen sooner or later. I know sometimes we may break down for what we don't actually mean to say but you should know that I will be there for you even if you think I am mad at you. You should also know that I can never be mad at you for long. It is so hard you cant imagine." They both giggled at the sound of that but they both knew it was true. Neither one of them could stay mad at each other for long and they knew it.  
After the conversation between the two they decided to work on their relationship. She stayed in his arms while his jacket overlaid her body as she leaned against his chest. His arms wrapped around her thin torso as he sat his chin on her head. I feel so safe with him....I don't think I could possibly do anything without him... After about 10 minutes he shifted one of his arms under his jacket where she was in his arms to lay his hand on hers. He found her hand and gently placed his fingers in between hers as she pulled his hand closer to her flesh on her stomach. He started to blush and had a hard time breathing as he noticed that his hand was caressing her fully developed stomach. She sighed in comfortableness as they watched the moon get brighter and brighter into the dark sky as they sat together. 


	16. The Secret of Dream

Chapter 15  
  
"Huh? Where am I? This isn't like the dream I've been having..."  
  
"Its okay my Mistress. We are hear to explain things to you. But first you need to realize that right now is not a dream. You were transported from your dream, yes, but you are more into reality than you think. Now listen carefully to what I am about to tell you as I can not repeat it twice." She slowly started to begin her story, scratching her head as to think of the right words to say.   
  
"During Reed's reign of the cards, many powerful sorcerer's were known across the world. Each one wanted to be better than the other and in order for that to happen, they were to take the four elements and combine them. With those four elements the world would become of that sorcerer, good or evil, never both. For centuries, many searched high and low to find these elements, to become the most powerful of them all but no one found them. The say that the four elements are hidden in a form known to mankind but no on can figure it out."  
  
"So why are you telling me this... I cant do anything."  
  
"Oh, my dear! Yes you can. The dream you have been having was a sorcerer contacting all magicians or all of those who have magic."  
  
"But Li, Eli, and even Kaho didn't have any dream.."  
  
"That's because you are the only one that has prophetic dreams. If you can some how manage to stop that sorcerer everything will be okay."  
  
"But how do I do that when I don't know where to begin?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"Mistress. You need to find these four elements before she does. Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth are the elements you are looking for. You can do this if you think you can. Li asked you to do this for him so do it." The figure that Sakura was talking to started to fade away as Sakura started to ask more.  
  
"What about the elements of the cards? Aren't those the same thing?"  
  
"No. They are elements Reed created with some help of the real thing. The do not poccess the power that it takes to control the world. These elements are in forms of stones but can be hidden very well. Hearts, animals, air... These stones can be hidden anywhere. That's why no one can find them.  
  
"Where do I begin?!"  
  
"Look in your heart..."   
  
***  
  
"Sakura! Are you feeling okay? Someone, go get Li quick!" Madison said quietly to Chelsea who had already ran to go get him. Li was back in no time to see what was going on.  
  
"What happened?" He starred at Sakura. Her eyes were nothing but solid holes in her face as her breathing was deep. She looked as if she had no life, that the one she had escaped from her. Li kneeled down beside her bed where Madison was. She shook her head at Li and stood to where she was out of the way. Li bent over Sakura as he cradled her in his arms.  
  
"Angel. What happened to you?" He brushed his face against hers as he laid against the end of the bed with her still in his arms. He looked helplessly down at Sakura knowing he couldn't do anything for her but he wasn't worried. It had happened a while back when one of the cards had contacted her during her sleep. It was almost as if her spirit was lifted from her body and traveled to an unknown distance as she left her body to die. But he knew she was safe. All he could do now was to wait until she came back.  
A large inhale brought normal air into her body as her body arched from the air. Looking down, Li saw the sparks that were in her eyes earlier back to her emerald green ones now. She laid there, motionless, as she came back to reality.  
  
"Li? Oh, Li!" She cried as she hugged him passionately. She started to tell him how Light contacted her and what all she said. She said that they had to find the element stones before the woman in her dream does.  
  
"So did she tell you where to start?" Li asked concerned. Sakura laid her head on his shoulder as she told him that Light had gone away before she could ask. "She just said to look into your heart..." I wonder what she meant by that.. 


	17. Art Festival

Chapter 16  
  
The next day was a brilliant orange and yellow as the sun shown its brightness to the world. It was a serene day as you could hear nothing but silence. The water from the fountains at the living cabin was probably the only noise you could hear as the students from Tomoeda walked to the bus.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun! Huh, Zachary?" Chelsea exclaimed, dreamy eyed as she eyed her cousin on their way to the bus. He paid no attention for he was going along with his own long tales to the other students making sure they believed every word that came through his mouth.  
  
"Zachary! I thought I told you..."  
  
"Oh! Here we go again!" Rita mocked as the rest giggled at the site of Chelsea and Zachary. She had her hands around his throat as if to actually kill him.  
  
"The art festival is going to be great, ne Sakura?" Madison smiled her usual smile as her friend worried the thought of another amusement park. Eli, who was holding Madison's hand, told Sakura that she need not worry for it was only booths and no rides. Sakura agreed and grabbed her jacket to put it on. Even though the sun finally came through for them that day, it was still cold.  
  
"Here, let me help." Li grabbed the coat that Sakura was holding and opened it for her arms to go through. She smiled as he put the jacket on his girlfriend. I think we finally understand each other a little bit.... Sakura thought as she cuddled in her jacket. Li grinned as he walked next to his angel as they headed to the bus, hand in hand.  
  
***  
  
Thirty minutes past, bringing them to the near by town. The parade was just about to begin as the bus was brought to a halt.  
  
"Now I want you children to behave. Now pair up with each other and don't leave anyone out!" Mrs. Mackenzie walked happily off the bus as the kids picked their partners.   
  
"We'll stay together, Sakura." Li said holding his girlfriend in front of himself while his arms laid across her waist.  
  
"Yeah..." Sakura leaned further back onto her angel as the rest of the group picked their partners.  
  
"Come on, Madison. Let's get going!" Eli exclaimed when he saw the booths and the parade. She melted and ran after him. Sakura told Li that his relative and her best cousin made a great couple. He agreed as he let go of her waist causing her to turn to him.  
  
"What's..."  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Angel. I just want you to know that we are going to have a great time tonight. I don't want you to worry about anything at the moment okay? I'm here for you..." He trailed off as he kissed his angel on her cheek. She smiled as they walked off the bus together.  
  
***  
  
"And this is the magical balloon booth. If you..." It was another cheap booth that made people pay for something totally fake. The group walked past them as they saw a huge bear show.  
  
"I know you want to see the bears, Sakura so let's go." He grabbed her hand as he walked to the booth with bears. Her sparks in her eyes became brighter once she saw the brown haired boy bring her to her most beloved kid fantasy. He noticed and gave a little smile as they stopped.  
  
"Thank you, Li..." She said as she hugged him tight. Letting go fast got Li's attention as he saw the brown haired girl run to a 10 foot bear. He laughed as her eyes went to stars.  
  
***  
  
An hour and something past as the sixth grade class walked past the rest of the booths to bring their adventure to a standstill.   
  
"Before we go back to the mountain, I just want to thank you kids for making this trip so wonderful. You give others privacy, besides the fact that a camera is always in view..." Everyone knew she was talking about Madison as she was filming everything at the moment anyway. 


End file.
